Hose
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Thistlerose. Mention de slash RemusSirius. Sirius doit garder un bébé Harry très larmoyant. Un bébé qu'il surnommait Harry ou Rose, soit Hose, qui signifie Tuyau, quand il n'était pas né...


**Titre**: Hose

**Auteur**: thistlerose Mille merci à elle !

**Résumé**: Les rapports de Sirius avec son filleul de quatorze mois.

**Note/Disclaimer**: Cette fic fut écrite pour dramaphile, qui voulait une histoire d'après Close To Heaven: _Donc, Harry-ou-Rose (ou "Hose", comme Sirius surnommait le futur bébé quand Lily n'écoutait pas) était réveillé, aussi._

**Beta :** on remercie bien fort **royale-de-luxe** qui m'a aidé sur ce court texte !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ta maman est une sale menteuse," déclara Sirius en dansant dans la chambre avec Harry dans ses bras. "Une sale, horrible, vilaine menteuse."

Harry continua de brailler, si fort qu'il rivalisait en fait avec la pluie qui tombait à verse sur le toit et les vitres.

"Elle a dit que tu dormirais même dans la tempête," l'informa Sirius. "Donne-lui son dîner, mets-le au lit, assure-toi qu'il ait son nounours. Il dormira comme sous un sort.' Ce sont ses mots exacts, tu devrais le savoir. La menteuse. Elle voulait juste sortir avec ton papa. Non que je l'en blâme." Il fronça les sourcils. "Non que je la blâme de vouloir sortir, je veux dire. Ton papa n'est… pas mon genre, disons."

Harry hurla et saisit une poignée des cheveux de Sirius.

"Hey !" Sirius libéra ses cheveux et tint Harry à bout de bras. Il cessa de danser. "Très bien, alors. On va s'occuper de toi. Pourquoi tu pleures de toute façon ? Tu es avec _moi_. Ton parrain aimant. Peut-être pas si aimant maintenant, mais quand même. Je suis blessé, franchement."

Le visage d'Harry était rouge brique et ses yeux plissés – mais ses larmes coulaient librement.

Sirius soupira, ramena Harry contre sa poitrine, et essaya de décider quoi faire.

Remus aurait su. Remus savait s'y prendre avec les enfants, même les très jeunes. Une fois, en se baladant dans le Zoo d'Edinburgh, ils avaient rencontré une petite fille qui avait été séparée de son groupe scolaire. Sirius aurait immédiatement été chercher les employés du zoo, mais Remus avait pu faire cesser les pleurs de l'enfant assez longtemps pour obtenir d'elle un descriptif de sa maîtresse. Ils avaient localisé la femme – discrètement, par magie – dix minutes après, et tout s'était bien passé. Sauf pour la fillette, qui avait reçu une sévère réprimande pour s'être éloignée.

"Remus aurait su te faire taire," déclara Sirius à Harry. "Une honte…"

Une honte qu'on ne puisse plus faire confiance à Remus.

Sirius déglutit. "Tu crois que tu connais un mec," fit-il doucement. Il ne pouvait entendre sa propre voix par-dessus les vagissements d'Harry. "Tu penses que c'est un de tes meilleurs amis. Plus que ça. Tu le laisses te baiser et puis... il te baise." Son cœur sembla soudain cogner ses côtes aussi furieusement que les petits poings d'Harry brassaient l'air, mais il parvint à offrir un triste sourire.

Il s'occuperait plus tard de Remus. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur l'inconsolable bébé de son meilleur ami.

"Bon," dit-il en regardant le petit visage brouillé de larmes. "Tes parents _auraient du_ t'appeler Hose. C'était mon idée. Tu aurais été Rose si tu avais été une fille, donc, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient certains, ils t'appelaient Harry-ou-Rose. Tu ne te rappelles pas, et c'est probablement mieux comme ça. Mais je peux voir désormais que tu es un Hose. Regarde comment tu fuis." _(1)_

Il pensa alors à vérifier la couche de Harry, mais elle était sèche.

"Tu n'as aucune _raison_ d'être si en colère !" dit Sirius, exaspéré. "Aucune. Très bien, le plus démoniaque des Mages Noirs depuis Grindelwald essaye de prendre le pays, mais tu n'es pas au courant de ça. C'est le souci de tes parents. En parlant d'eux, tu as deux adorables parents, ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Même avant que ton père ne me corrompe, j'aurai jamais eu cette chance dans la noble et très ancienne Maison des Black. En outre."

Il recommença à danser- cette fois c'était un mouvement lent et ondoyant, au lieu du chassé saccadé précédent. "En outre," continua t-il, "tu n'as pas eu de frère. Un jour, quand tu seras assez vieux pour te plaindre de ne pas avoir de petit frère toujours sur le dos, je te parlerai de Regulus."

Mais pas avant un long moment, songea Sirius. Tout allait bien avec le développement du vocabulaire de Harry; à quatorze mois, il pouvait dire "mama," "papa," et "pah'oo," dont la signification exacte était actuellement débattue. Sirius ne pouvait envisager un temps où parler de Regulus ne ferait pas mal. Ce n'était pas que se faire tuer ait effacé tous les trucs pourris que Regulus avait faits. Sirius ne lui avait rien pardonné. Il ne comprenait pas, et ne pouvait l'expliquer.

"Je pourrai te raconter quelques maléfices que je me suis pris," offrit-il à Harry. "Ou des retenues. J'ai du nettoyer la salle de bain de Serpentard avec une brosse à dents, une fois. Sans magie. Juste Padfoot et une brosse à dent contre toute cette saleté. Et puis il y a eu la fois—"

Il arrêta de balancer.

Harry avait cessé de crier.

"Bien, bien," fit Sirius. "On a fermé le robinet, Hose? Au lit, alors."

Il s'avança vers le berceau, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand Harry commença à renifler.

"Oh, non ne recommence pas. Euh…"

Que faire?

"Je dois continuer de danser? Parler? Aide-moi, Hose. Je parlais de mes retenues, hein ? Bon…"

Harry agita ses poings et hurla.

" Une fois ! " cria Sirius, et Harry, surpris, se tut. "Une fois," continua rapidement Sirius, "J'ai été un vrai con avec cette fille. Gwen Moffat. Pour être honnête, c'était une stupide idiote. Mais j'étais horrible avec elle. J'lui prenais le chou tout le temps. Elle avait une vilaine acné, et je m'en amusais beaucoup. Alors, un jour j'ai récolté une retenue, et le Professeur Chourave – c'était la directrice de la Maison de Moffat – m'a fait passer tout un samedi à récolter du pus de Bubobulb. J'ai manqué le match de Quidditch de l'année. Ca a été terrible. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? T'aimes ça ? Tu aimes entendre mes misères ? T'en veux plus ?"

Harry était silencieux.

"Hmm. Très bien. Dois-je te raconter la fois où je me suis cassé les deux jambes et le bras ? Mes copains et moi on pensait que ce serait chouette de transformer un des escaliers de Poudlard en une sorte d'anneau de Möbius. Tu sais ce que c'est? Bien sûr que non. Tu le découvriras quand tu seras plus grand. Fais-moi confiance, cependant. Ca aurait été génial si ça avait marché. Un escalier sans fin. Seulement, ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais pas qui a fait foirer ça, mais on a fini par faire disparaître tout l'escalier – alors que j'étais dessus. Ch'uis tombé jusqu'en bas. Splat."

Harry gloussa.

"Tu ne peux certainement pas comprendre ce que je dis," Sirius avec ébahissement. "Je devrais te parler du mec qui m'a brisé le cœur ; tu pourrais mourir de rire."

Et dès qu'il eut dit cela, la douleur fut de retour.

"Putain."

Sirius serra Harry contre lui, comme si le petit corps pouvait étancher le sang qui ne coulait pas. Le tenant tout contre lui, Sirius colla son dos au mur de la chambre et se laissa lentement couler au sol. Dans le silence, Harry fit de petits bruits de bulles, mais ne pleura pas.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal," dit Sirius d'une voix vide. "Je veux dire, j'en ai fait tellement, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a finalement éloigné. Quand je—" Il toussa, et il fallut un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse reparler. Quand il le fit, les mots déchirèrent sa gorge en sortant.

"Je le tuerai s'il essaye de te faire du mal."

Harry attrapa encore des cheveux de Sirius, et dit, distinctement, "Pafoo!"

"Je t'aime," murmura Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_(1) Hose signifie "Tuyau", d'où le jeu de mot avec les fuites du bébé, impossible à rendre en français…_


End file.
